Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is increasingly important to molecular biology, food safety and environmental monitoring. A large number of biological researchers use PCR in their work on nucleic acid analyses, due to its high sensitivity and specificity. The time cycle of a PCR is typically in the order of an hour, primarily due to a time-consuming PCR thermal cycling process that is adapted to heat and cool reactors containing the sample to different temperatures for DNA denaturation, annealing and extension. Typically, the thermal cycling apparatus and method employs moving the reactors between two heating baths whose temperatures are set at the target temperatures as required for nucleic acid amplification reactions. Researchers have been constantly striving to increase the speed of thermal cycling.
Thermoelectric cooler (TEC) or Peltier cooler is also used as the heating/cooling element. However, it provides a typical ramping rate of 1-5 degree C./sec which is rather slow in changing the temperature of the reactor and disadvantageously increases the time of the thermal cycling.
As an attempt to increase the PCR speed by reducing thermal mass, microfabricated PCR reactor with embedded thin film heater and sensor was developed to achieve faster thermal cycling at a cooling rate of 74 degree Celsius/s and a heating rate of around 60-90 degree Celsius/s. However, such a wafer fabrication process for making the PCR device is extremely expensive and thus is impractical in meeting the requirement of low cost disposable applications in biological testing.
Hot and cold air alternately flushing the reactors in a closed chamber to achieve higher temperature ramping than the TEC-based thermal cycler has been described. However, from the heat transfer point of view, air has much lower thermal conductivity and heat capacity than liquid, hence the temperature ramping of the air cycler is slower than that with a liquid. The TEC needs a significant amount of time to heat and cool itself and the heat block above the TEC. Further there is also need to overcome the contact thermal resistance between the heat block and the reactors.
Alternating water flushing cyclers were also developed in which water of two different temperatures alternately flush the reactors to achieve PCR speed. However, such devices contain many pumps, valves and tubing connectors which increase the complexity of maintenance and lower the reliability while dealing with high temperature and high pressure. With circulating liquid bath medium, the liquid commonly spills out from the baths.
Traditional water bath PCR cyclers utilize the high thermal conductivity and heat capacity of water to achieve efficient temperature heating and cooling. But, such cyclers have large heating baths containing a large volume of water which is hard to manage in loading and disposal, and also makes the heating time to target temperatures too long before thermal cycling can start. Such cyclers also have large device weight and high power consumption. The water tends to vaporize with usage and needs to be topped up. Besides, during the thermal cycling every time the reactor is alternately inserted into the baths, a layer of water remains adhered on the reactor body when taken out of each bath, thereby causing the change in temperature inside the reactor to get slower undesirably.
Researchers also tested moving heated rollers of different temperatures to alternately contact the reactors. However, use of long tubing reactors make it not only cumbersome to install and operate a large array of reactors, but also expensive. When the reactors are in a large array or a panel, it may be challenging to achieve heating uniformity among all the reactors.
The present invention provides an improved method and apparatus for enabling the PCR at an ultra-fast speed at affordable cost without using complex and expensive components or consumables. The apparatus is robust, light weight, easy to use, needs a small amount of bath medium in the baths and can handle disposable reactors for the reaction material to avoid cross contamination from one reactor to the next. This invention provides a great positive impact on biological analysis.